Life Is Like A Boat Gaara Love Story
by SmexiShinobi13
Summary: she's a jinchuuriki, actually, she has half the kyuubi sealed inside of her. she grew up in suna, and became best friends with him. they were feared hated and pitied, together. what will happen when theyre torn apart by the akatsuki and her twin brother?
1. Chapter 1

I observed the setting around me as I ran through the streets of Suna. I thought I heard the other children playing. I dont know why I ran towards them. I knew they wouldn't let me play. When i left Konoha the 3rd had told the 4th Kazekage about me, the Kazekage had told the villagers for some reason that I don't know and therefore the villagers hated and feared me. Grandma Chiyo took me in and raised me. i will be forever thankful to her. I ran faster as the voices grew louder. _Man if i could mold chakra I'd be there already..._ I turned the corner hearing the joy filled voices and laughter of the children. I tripped and fell just as I was about to say something to the kids. The laughter and smiles had stopped as I stood up. I thought it was because of me, but they hadn't noticed me just yet, for they had lost their ball on the roof on a nearby building. Desperate to get their attention I ran over to the wall and began to climb it.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" one of the kids shouted at me. I brushed off the harsh tone and replied in a nice voice.

"I'm getting your ball for you!" I shouted back, now halfway up the wall.

"We didn't ask you to get it, Monster-girl!" another kid screamed at me. I could feel their glares burning into my back as I went to grab the ball. Just as the ball was within my reach I saw a young red headed boy sitting up there. Upon seeing him I lost my grip on the edge of the building and slipped, making a loud crashing noise as my body hit the sandy street. The kids around me began pointing and laughing like that was the funniest thing they had ever seen. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head glaring at the kids around me. Soon their laughs stopped as they heard a shy voice coming from behind them.

"Um, here's your ball." I turned around to see the red headed boy who was sitting on the rooftop. Gaara. The kids around me froze in fear.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, thanks..." I said shyly, a light blush forming upon my face.

"It's Gaara-sama." One of the kids stated. Gaara-sama, the sands weapon. He had a demon inside him, like myself. The kids feared him more than they feared me because of his uncontrollable feelings. He could snap and kill someone at any moment, and he has before. I didn't fear him, more like had a small crush on him. I had tried to talk to him before. TRIED. And failed. I was only shy around him, not my loud always hyper and determined self. As the children around me tried to run I stayed put observing him carefully.

"No! Wait, please!" Gaara shouted after them. As if acting on its own, the sand that had mysteriously protected him grabbed the children around me. I stood up slowly careful not to startle him and walked towards him.

"Gaara-sama, can you stop it?" he slowly shook his head no. The sand continued as his misrable eyes met my lonely ones. He looked shocked to see that I didnt fear him but gazed back into my eyes. I heard the screams of the children who hated and feared us fill the streets. Blood was splattered everywhere, I didnt care, and he didnt seem to either. Time had stopped for us as I realized that he didnt fear me and vise versa.

"Gaara-sama! Please stop!" Gaara turned to see who it was when he realized that I hadnt said a thing. I turned as well to see Gaara's uncle, Yashamaru protecting a young girl from the sand.

"Yashamaru?" as Gaara asked that the sand dropped and blood oozed from Yashamaru's forehead. I tried to hide the weird look I was giving Yashamaru and cover it up with a surprised one. _Something about Yashamaru gives me this weird feeling..._ [1] Yashamaru ignored the wound and stood up. Gaara looked into Yashamaru's eyes and began walking in the other direction, hanging his head. Without a second thought, when Yashamaru was helping the children I began to follow Gaara as he walked through Suna. I trailed behind him hiding myself when anyone walked by. I saw Gaara exchange a short glance with his father, the 4th Kazekage. As Gaara walked away from him I began to get out of my hiding spot and continue follwing him until I felt the presence of someone behind me.

[1] not like that you perverts ;D


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around to see Grandma Chiyo smiling at me.

"What are you doing out on the streets this late young lady?" she asked pulling me out of my hiding spot. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Nothing." I muttered turning away from her.

"So you've taken an interest in the Kazekage's boy?" she asked.

"So?"

"You can talk to him, if you'd like. He looks a bit lonely, dont you think?"

"Obviously."

"Lets go home, dinners waiting."

"Fine." I stated as i started walking back with Granny Chiyo.

The house was so quiet in the morning. It had been like that since Sasori left. Before he left, which was just last year after i had turned 6, he left suna and became a missing-nin. This house was so boring now. He had taught me how to make puppets and use chakra strings. I look up to him, and now that he's gone, i feel alone again. I hate that feeling. So instead of waking up and working on puppets like i usually do, i slept in for a while. When i finally woke up i rubbed my tired eyes and stretched a bit. I changed clothes and left the house without letting Granny Chiyo or old man Ebizo know where i was going, or even the fact that i left. I began walking towards the park; i had seen him there multiple times so i predicted he would be there. I had ran full speed, taking every shortcut that i knew to get there. After running around Suna i finally reached my destination. Luckily for me, he was there. He was sitting on a swing in the middle of the park. The park was completely empty. I walked right over to him and sat down on the swing next to his. He gave me a confused look. I stuck my hand out and grinned at him, as i loudly introduced myself.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI AMAI!" i shouted nervously. He calmly shook my hand.

"I'm Gaara..." he muttered, slightly smiling.

"Please ta meetcha Gaara!" i said, showing him the famous Uzumaki grin.

"Your new here aren't you?" he asked. I gave him the same confused look that he gave me.

"I moved here when i was 4. Now what are you trying to say?"

"You're not afraid of me... yesterday, that was you, you were the only kid who didn't run away from me. And now today you're talking to me like im a normal person..."

"That's because were the same," i poked his stomach. "You have the demon Shukaku sealed inside of you, correct?" he nodded. I placed my hand on my stomach and continued what i was saying. "I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me. And your the 4th Kazekage's son right?" he nodded once more. "Well im the daughter of the 4th Hokage." I stated proudly.

"Then why do you live here, in Suna?"

"Because daddy died when he sealed the fox inside of me and my brother. When i turned 4 the villagers began to fear me and my twin brother. So i was sent to live in Sunagakure."

"What about your brother and mother?"

"My mother also died sealing the fox. My brother still lives in Konoha."

"Oh..." i frowned at his tone.

"So what about you? What's your story?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..." i adjusted my seating a bit and began to swing. Gaara watched me, thinking to himself.

"Want a push?" he asked.

"no, im fine." I answered. He stood up anyways and grabbed the chains that held the swing up. He pulled me back as if i were light as a feather and pushed me foreword. I smiled as the wind blew my hair back and forth. I looked up at the sky and realized that it was already dark out.

"Heh watch out Gaara, I'm going to jump off the swing!" Gaara stepped back and watched me as i flung myself off the swing and landed on my feet. I turned towards Gaara and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Gaara, but i have to go. I left without saying anything so I'll be in big trouble if i dont go back now." I said as i started walking in the direction of Lady Chiyo's house.

"Amai! Wait!" i turned to look at him.

"Were friends now, right Amai?" he asked innocently. I grinned and nodded.

"OI! AMAI!" Temari shouted, trying to wake me up. I rolled over onto my back. I sat bolt upright.

"Why are you in my room!" i shouted.

"Jeez, you slept in, were supposed to leave today." she reminded me. _Luckily I'm already packed...___i got up slowly and lazily, motioning for Temari to leave. She rolled her eyes, sighed then walked out. I slammed the door behind her and glared through the door. I quickly threw on my usual outfit, strapped my katana to my back grabbed my prepacked bag and whipped open my door. Instead of Temari standing there waiting for me it was Gaara.

"Do you have ANY impulse control at all?" he asked.

"Nope now lets go already." I answered. Gaara's face remained emotionless but he followed me down the stairs observing me with a nasty look in his eyes. I shrugged off the look and grabbed a piece of paper off the counter. I scribbled down a quick letter to Granny Chiyo. I taped the note to the counter so it wouldn't blow away.

"Ok, now lets leave." I said opening the door and walking out with Gaara trailing close behind me, closing the door behind him.


End file.
